


My Lover Has Cat Parts

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, cat!ray, cute fluffy stuffs, human!joel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray has cat parts, and Joel’s a human. What’s not to like?</p><p>PROMPT: Cat!Ray and Human!Joel cuteness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lover Has Cat Parts

**Author's Note:**

> short, but sweet c:

Ray’s ears flicked down. He was standing in the bathroom, staring into the large mirror above the sink. His small, caramel triangle shaped cat ears were sticking out of his dark brown hair, his skinny, long matching tail wrapped around his waist.

He was dreading today. He was dreading it because today was the day he had to tell his boyfriend and housemate, Joel, who he really was. They had been friends for 3 years, boyfriends for almost 2, housemates for around 11 months.

A sudden knock interrupted the Puerto Rican.

"Ray, are you feeling okay? The shower’s not running, and you’ve been in there for a while now," He could hear the concern in Joel’s voice through the closed door.

"Y-Yeah," He stuttered softly. "Yeah!" He said louder a few seconds later.

"Okay…" His boyfriend dragged out his words, still standing behind the door. "Are you going to come out soon?"

Ray pulled on the beanie he had resting on the counter, tucking his tail underneath his baggy sweatpants before swinging open the door. Almost hitting Joel in the process. There was a warm smile on Joel’s face that Ray seemed to ignore. The smile though, faded with the elder saw the worrisome and anxious look on Ray’s face.

"Are you okay?" The older of the two asked softly, placing two fingers to Ray’s chin, lifting his face towards his own. The Puerto Rican shook his head, feeling his eyes burn as tears started to well up.

"T-There’s something I need to tell… or show… you," Ray whispered, his voice shaking slightly. "I-I’ve been hiding it for awhile, and I know you’ll be upset with me…"

"Now how could I ever be upset with you?" Joel kissed his forehead. Ray held back a whimper as he felt the lips to his forehead. He decided to get it over with, pulling his beanie off with one hand, the other pushing his tail out of his sweats.

He could see his lover’s eyes widen as his ears popped out of his dark hair, his tail wrapping tightly around his waist in fear.

"Y-You’re…" Joel stuttered out in shock. "P-Part cat…"

"I knew you would hate me!" Ray wailed, hands covering his face as he began to sob. The tears were streaming down his face, sobs ripping from his throat as he tried to run past Joel, who only caught in his arms.

"I never said I hated it," The older one whispered softly. "I love you, no matter the ears and tail, no matter you not telling me. I get it though. You didn’t want me to leave. But I won’t. I won’t ever leave you. ‘Till death do us part, right?"

Ray was silently, his sobs dying down after minutes and minutes of being held. “B-But I’m a freak. Normal people don’t have cat ears, now do they?”

"That just makes you even more special. It sets you apart, but it’s a good way. That makes you just more amazing in my eyes. Someone that I would never, ever leave.”

Ray finally moved his head up from Joel’s chest, meeting his eyes.

"Really?" He whimpered softly, caramel ears back from the sadness, eyes still red too.

"Really," Joel leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend.

"Anyways," He said we he pulled away a minute later. "My lover has cat ears, now I wanna see if he has the reflexes." A smirk crossed his lips, and Ray caught on, giggling like a little girl.

"God! Joel!" He whined as he was picked up, thrown over the other’s shoulder. "No!" He giggled again when he was thrown onto the bed, Joel rubbing the spot between his ears slowly. Ray let out a small purr, blushing when he realized it, and when Joel gasped.

"Oh my god! That’s so adorable!" Joel squealed, continuing.

"You sound like Barb." His cat-lover said blankly.

"Oh hush, you know you love it."

"You’re right…"


End file.
